Hide and Seek
by DCflame
Summary: The first Fiona X Shiro fic I ever wrote, corrected and presented here for your enjoyment (hopefully!). How does Fiona react when she finds out what Shiro truly is? How exactly will things change between them - if at all? Just two and a half pages long, a short read. :) Enjoy!


She watched, as usual, as he practiced on the track. It was rare that he was training on such a warm afternoon – he usually waited until everyone else had left for the evening to practice. But today, at least, she could see him dazzle in the sunlight.

She knew she was still young, but looking at him made her feel… strange. She didn't feel this way looking at anyone else. It was different mainly in the things that she noticed… the curve of his forearm, the way his shirt pulled taut against his chest, the tilt of his hips, the way his thighs moved…

Fiona blushed and leaned closer against the cool railing of the balcony. Shiro was handsome, all right. He was always so serious, though… _He needs to have more fun_, she thought, then giggled in embarrassment at the double entendre. _I could help him… _She couldn't finish the thought, giggling too hard to think straight.

"Fiona? What's so funny?" Diego came out onto the balcony.

"Nothing!" She straightened up and smoothed her expression. Despite the fact that her face was still strawberry-red, she thought she hid her true thoughts fairly well. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Kaz just wanted me to tell you that he wanted us to all train together once Shiro is done." He offered her a soda.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks!" She popped open the soda and sipped it eagerly. "Mm… that tastes great, especially on a day this warm." Her gaze quickly wandered back to Shiro. He was fixated on the track, however, and took no notice of her. Fiona's brow furrowed. 10 to 1, he probably wasn't interested in her at all… And yet, when he was near her, he made her feel…

"He trains way too hard," Diego said, following Fiona's gaze but misinterpreting it.

"Huh? Oh, um…" Shiro suddenly began to grin, his hips swaying slightly as he made a fist. She lost her train of thought, and scrambled to reply. "…Yeah."

Shiro's car had completed the circuit in record timing, explaining his joy. She watched thoughtfully as he retrieved it and headed inside. "He's always alone. Maybe Kaz is right; he should team up with us." Fiona sighed and turned away from the track. "I mean, it'd make sense… The humans all forming one team, you know?"

Diego nodded eagerly in agreement. "I know, right? He's great! But… Kaz mentioned something funny the other day."

Fiona looked up. "What do you mean by 'funny'?"

"Well…." Diego shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Kaz said Shiro told him that he wasn't from Earth."

Fiona's knees almost buckled. She caught herself just in time on the railing. _But that means that Shiro's… an alien._ The butterflies in her stomach turned into moths. _He… he's not human?!_

Shiro passed the balcony on his way to the building's entrance. He seemed to sense Fiona's stare, because he looked up at her.

But this time, her gaze at him was different. It wasn't one of infatuation or longing like before – this was one of shock, tinged with something else – fear? Distaste?

_If you're not human, then what are you?!_

His expression darkened and his gaze fell from hers. Did he know what she was thinking?

His pace quickened as he disappeared inside. But at the last moment, (she couldn't help herself!) Fiona's eyes travelled down his broad shoulders to his thighs. The moths squirmed in her stomach – but whether they moved out of lust or fear, she wasn't sure.

Shaking, she set down the soda can. Droplets of condensation left her hand wet.

_Then, that night…_ Fiona's memory reeled. _When that weird creature jumped in front of me… That WAS him! Of course… The same outfit, the hair…_

_Shiro is a monster._

* * *

That evening, Fiona sat alone outside. It was a warm evening, and the fresh air soothed her busy mind. Fireflies flickered here and there, and the scent of wildflowers tinged the breeze. Despite the night's calming effect, however, she was absently tearing blades of grass to shreds.

_He's a monster, but…_ The thought of Shiro's golden hair in sunlight intruded.

_He's a monster. But…!_ His stance when he was watching a race. Those arms, those legs, that face…

Fiona squeezed her eyes shut.

"Stop it, stop it! This isn't right! He's just a creepy alien who disguises himself as a human…" Her lips wobbled against her will.

Sighing miserably, she stood and stretched. _It's not fair_, she thought dejectedly. She was about to begin walking back to her room when she stopped.

On the other side of a brightly lit window was a familiar silhouette. The person was simply standing there, toweling their hair dry. They soon lowered the towel.

Fiona's heart nearly stopped when she recognized the haircut.

It was Shiro.

Unsure of what to do, she stumbled backwards. _After what happened today, I'm not sure I want him to see me…!_

She scrambled to find a hiding place – but it was too late.

The figure came closer to the window. Now she could see his face – including his eyes, locked on hers.

Her heart started to pound. She wanted to get away, but something inside of her refused to look away from his alluring brown eyes. They were so warm, yet mysterious. Fiona wasn't big on mysterious, dangerous guys, but… something told her that Shiro wasn't as dark as she feared.

He opened the window. The glass's haze was swept away. He leaned out slightly into the night, still looking at her. His lips were slightly parted, but he quickly closed them.

Fiona stepped forward slowly. Her mouth was set in a determined line.

Shiro's expression slid into the same one of disappointment and resentment that she'd seen earlier when he'd caught her looking at him. He leaned back, about to close the window.

Afterwards, she couldn't, for the life of her, understand why she'd said it, but at that moment, Fiona spoke up. "I - I won't run away anymore!" Her hands clenched.

Shiro paused, his hands on the window shutters. Their gaze held for a few more moments. Then his expression softened. "I won't either," she heard him whisper.

Her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes widened – could he mean that - ?

He quickly closed the window and flashed away.

Fiona sank to the ground in disappointment. _So much for that..._

But something told her that their exchange hadn't been as pointless as she thought.

* * *

Voila! I present to you, finally released for your viewing pleasure, the VERY first Shiro X Fiona fanfic IN EXISTENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCE! (I thinnnnnnnnnk...? sweatdrop)

This fanfic is set after one of Scan2Go's earlier episodes - the one, I believe, when we discover what Shiro really is? And he jumps in front of Fiona? Eh?

This has been dozing in my computer for way over a year now. I didn't like it when I first wrote it, but rereading it now, I enjoy it much more! ^^ I hope you do too!

BTW DID YOU KNOW THERE'S A FIONA AND SHIRO PAGE ON FACEBOOK NOWWWWWWWWWWWW?! I hope to see this pairing get a tiny bit more popular, and I look forward to writing more stories for you guys to enjoy!

I'd like to dedicate this to my most steadfast readers - yes, I notice and read (and re-read) every single review! :) You KNOW who you are. :D

May the Fiona X Shiro live on.


End file.
